Lollipop Chainsaw: Crush Crush Crush!
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: Sakuya "Crush" Morikawa moves to California from Japan to find her grandfather, however, she finds friends, love, and adventure. A gothic Japanese girl and a Blonde American Cheerleader? What are the odds of that? Find out in Lollipop Chainsaw: Crush Crush Crush! (Contains Japanese and some swearsies.)
1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

_Lollipop Chainsaw Crush Crush Crush! Is not affiliated with the actual game, the following characters are fiction within fiction, or fanfiction in this case, the game is not mine, nor are the majority of their characters. I only wish to expand, not alter your current viewing of the characters, and settings of Lollipop Chainsaw. Please Enjoy the Story._

* * *

><p><strong>Now Boarding Flight 87 to San Romero California, Now Boarding all first class guests.<strong>

I walked through the gates without a care, I was on my way to visit my grandfather in California, I haven't seen him since he moved there, and I was desperate to see him again. First Class was the best I could afford, even though I had my own private transportation, it was good enough, strange things had been happening in Japan, and my grandfather would be the best to know about the situation, he was my grandfather after all. With the situations at hand, what could possibly go wrong?

_Lollipop Chainsaw  
><em>_Crush Crush Crush!_

My name is Sakuya Morikawa, and I am 18 years old, I am from Tokyo Japan, and my friends are know to call me _Kurasshu _or just Crush. After my grandfather moved to America, I have been dying to see him once more. However, I was very worried about coming to America, I wasn't ready for the change, and yet, I was sure I could handle it.

The plane landed and I quickly stepped off with my bag. California was completely hot, almost too hot to handle. I nearly lost it at this point. Heat was always unbearable for me, but I had a mission, I took the letter from my grandfather out of my pocket.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Sakuya,<em>

_America wouldn't be the best place right now, but I understand your situation, the best place to go now, is in San Romero, if you can make it, go to San Romero High School. I will be there waiting to see you._

* * *

><p>I smiled at the letter before folding it back into my pocket. I searched high and low for the high school, but to no avail, I kept feeling a strange presence nearby, and I really didn't like it. It was as if something dangerous could happen, very dangerous...was I close to the school yet? I took a deep breath and nearly threw up. Perfume, cologne, sex. Yep, this was definitely a High School. I walked in and surveyed my surroundings, students left and right, staring at me as if I weren't human. No uniforms here...where was the order? A school without order is a school without class! What was this place!?<p>

I was bumped into by a student, blonde, short skirt...shirt, pretty much a short everything. What were these called here, grandfather mentioned it...ah yes, _cheerleaders _it sounded somewhat sickening hearing it in my head, yet I helped her up.

"Oh my gosh, I'm like, so sorry, I didn't see you there!"

My English was faint. _Very faint_ so I really couldn't understand her.

"_Watashi wa gomen'nasai. Watashi wa chūi o haratte inakatta._" (I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention.)

Her eyes widened, and with a smile, she replied surprisingly fluently. "_Sore wa daijōbudesu! Sore wa, nihonjin gakusei o mitasu tame ni ureshīdesu! Watashinonamaeha Juriettodesu!_" (It's alright! It's nice to meet a Japanese student! My name is Juliet!)

I blinked, American, yet fluent Japanese? Amazing, I knew it was wrong to judge a book by it's cover. I smiled regardless.

"_Watashinonamaeha Saki Morikawadesuga, watashi no yūjin wa watashi ga kurasshu o yobidasu. Sore wa anata no Jurietto-san o mitasu tame ni ureshīdesu._" (My name is Sakuya Morikawa, but my friends call me Crush. It's nice to meet you Juliet-san.)

"Crush huh? I like that name. Welcome to San Romero! I hope you totally like it here!" Still no form of understanding, screw it, I nodded. She grabbed my hand and took me into one of the classrooms, again, what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Short, I know, but forgive me, it's my first Lollipop Chainsaw fanfic, and I have a friend that can help me understand this just a bit better, I'll do my best next chapter guys, I promise, regardless, thank you for reading the first chapter of Crush Crush Crush! And I'll see you next chapter!<em>


	2. Pure Insanity

Thanks for waiting and being patient everyone, I really appreciate it! And now, the story!

* * *

><p>After hours upon hours of her constant rambling by my supposedly new "friend" I finally got to my first class, which once again had no order. Like I said before, a school without order is a school without class, and I hated it. I sat in the back of class rather politely and was immedeately pelted with a wad of paper, anger was raised by 35% at that very moment. Grabbing the paper ball and opening it up, it was actually a Japanese written message.<p>

It translated to: 3 seats up, 1 seat to the left.

I looked to find the super cheery Juliet, waving frantically like a psychopath. Oh jeez, she's in my class...

Crush Crush Crush!

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Grandfather,<em>

_Why? I mean, this place of all places? It's...disgusting, it reeks of sex, cologne and other filth that I would never bring myself to say, it's disgusting...otherwise, all is well, I met someone, her name is Juliet...she's quite...frantic. I hope you can write to me again-_

* * *

><p>I was interrupted by a boy who put his hand onto my paper, right in the middle of my writing too, was he even bright? Just act natural, it's not like you don't speak English...oh wait, you don't.<p>

"Hey there babe, writin' love letters to me?" Did he even know me? I only replied with "Nani?" He smiled. "Oh, so you're name's Nani? Ain't that cute?" He touched my shoulder. "You know, since I saw you walk in, I had my eye on you, how about we ditch this place and hang out a bit."

Juliet interrupted. "Sorry but you're gonna have to leave, you see, she just speaks Japanese, she's a...foreign exchange student!" The boy smiled and began saying something so awkwardly foreign, it made me twitch. Juliet took this opportunity to get me out of the classroom and quite fast.

Again we engaged in our own conversation, in our own language, Juliet told me her stories of her cheerleading and other...high school necessities, how every female student wanted to have sex with her father, and other things as well, she did mention a Sensei, and this is when it got my attention. And my English couldn't have been any worse.

"Where is Grandfather?" I said rather confused. Juliet gasped. "Morikawa is your grandpa! OMG that is totes presh!" Juliet wrapped her arms around me, a death hug as I shall forever state it. "You came all the way here to see your grandpa! So cute!" Before I suffocated she let go, allowing me to catch my breath. I smiled before showing her a photograph of us back in Japan, before the situation. Juliet let out a joyful squeal before hugging me again, I will never enjoy this the longer I am here.

Hours passed and finally school was let out, and I finally finished my letter, just needs a stamp and I can deliver it. That's when a text came to my phone.

**[Mori-san] : Sakuya, you need to watch this, Japan is...in something real deep.**

A video link was attached to the text message and I was quick to tap it.

* * *

><p>Five beings, all with one girl standing in the middle, Japan was ablaze, the skies were dark, everything looked as though the apocalypse was coming, and all straight for Japan.<p>

"あなたが避けられないを防ぐために何もしなかっましたが、あなたの生活は嵐の前の静けさだった、そして今、私たちは私を反対する人々を破壊します。(You've done nothing to prevent the inevitable, your lives were the calm before the storm, and now, we will destroy those who oppose me.)"

She raised her arms, and that was when I heard a familiar phrase, Latin... "Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"\

The flames over took the screen of the video before it cut off. It was happening...again.

* * *

><p>I quickly ran back to the school to find aid, all I could find was once again, the frantic cheerleader. "Crush!" before she could hug me, I unsheathed my blade, pointing it right at her. "No hug. This is...important. Grandfather." Juliet took one of her lollipops into her mouth before answering. "Important how?"<p>

I showed her the video again, and once again, the frantic gasp happened. "This happened before! Right here on my birthday!" I tilted my head lightly. "Nani...?" She grabbed my shoulders. "There were like, zombies and monsters, and it was so Night of the Living Dead!" I blinked, I didn't understand a word. She let out a frustrated sigh. "日本は、ゾンビによってオーバーランされています！(Japan is being overrun by zombies!)" My eyes widened before I let out a loud yell, and Juliet screamed along with me.

* * *

><p>Juliet brought me to her house, and I was quickly introduced to her family, still, only Juliet spoke Japanese, which aided me as a translator. I told her of the predicament, and the dad was the quickest to respond. "Well sweetheart, we gonna need some ammunition, a plan, and some grenades. Lot's of grenades. Also, we're gonna need some dinner, and some rest, Juliet, tell her she's stayin' here tonight, like a sleepover." Juliet let out another squeal before dragging me to her room.<p>

Everything about this family made me twitch uncontrollably, the father hunted monsters, as did the elder sister, yet she had military experience, and the younger sister? She had murderous intent in her eyes the moment Juliet mentioned zombies. The only normal family member was the mother, whom I believed knew nothing about this! Her family was down-right insane! And I had to spend the night with them!? Insanity, pure, unfiltered, top of the line, 100% grade-A insanity! What would happen next, I'm quite unsure. But all I know is, where ever my grandfather is, I need help, and quickly!

* * *

><p><em>For those who waited so patiently, I thank you very much, I feel as though I left so much out in this chapter, but as long as you guys are happy, I'm happy.<em>

_So, now we have a dark entity taking over Japan, what else could go wrong? Find out next chapter!_


	3. Let's Make a Plan!

Sleeping in a room that is completely foreign to you can be the most terrifying thing in existence, you're unfamiliar with your surroundings, you feel as though everything is looking at you, and to top it all off, the person you are resting with could possibly kill you while you sleep. This is why I couldn't sleep whatsoever, you never know what could happen in this foreign country, the most dangerous things could happen while you sleep.

"Grandfather...please help me soon..."

_Lollipop Chainsaw  
>Crush Crush Crush!<em>

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>The next day, I was awoken my Juliet frantically reminding me that we would be late for school, even though it was only 7:00. I wasn't well rested, as this was a foreign area to me, yet I got dressed regardless, it was time to spend time with the family, at least in Japanese tradition, yet nearly the entire home was empty. Cordelia, the elder sister was already gone, same for the father, so the only ones left were myself, Juliet's younger sister Rosalind, Juliet herself, and her mother, who was cooking breakfast at the time.<p>

I sat at the table and waited for my meal before Rosalind approached me with questions. "So, what's Japan like?" I still couldn't speak full English, but I did know a few things. "Japan, is beautiful, many people, good stores." My abilities of loose English may have failed me, but Rosalind seemed to be okay with my response. "I've always wanted to go there, you know, see the sights?" I nodded lightly. A plate of eggs was placed in front of me by Juliet's mother, who gave me a warm smile. "I know it's not like what you eat at home, but I know you'll like it." I returned the kind smile before taking a bite. In Japan, breakfast consists mostly of rice and fish, sometimes broth in my home and yet this meal was very delicious regardless, America may be just as good as Grandfather said, it's truly the people that you speak to rather than your first impression. The meal overall was delicious, and I really had to thank Mrs. Starling for the meal, yet Juliet grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the home stating. "Thanks mom! See you later!" before getting on her bike. "Okay Crush, hop on!" I blinked, I only did this with my friends back home, yet it did seem like fun, what the hell. I hopped on her bike before she took off. Her neighborhood was neat, not a lot of danger, what was I really worrying about anyhow?

Once we reached the school grounds, Juliet was approached by a rather short man, yet he was rather handsome...face-wise. "Crush, this is my boyfriend Nick." Ah yes, this was the boy in her photos. "Crush is a foreign exchange student, and she's also Sensei's grandaughter, so...ix-nay on the andpa-gray." I raised a brow before Nick approached me. "Nice to meet you." I smiled and gave him a small wave. "Okay now we gotta get to the computer lab, Crush has something to show us!"

A good amount of running led us to the computer lab where I quickly hooked up my phone and began to play the video Mori sent me, pausing at the crucial bits as Juliet requested. "Okay Crush, this is something I've faced before..." I raised a brow. "You see...about 2 years ago, I was in a situation like this...and well...I fought my way through...just promise we'll still be friends if I show you this?" I blinked and Juliet showed me her weapon of choice, a chainsaw perfectly coated in sparkles. This shocked me a bit, yet I didn't feel so...surprised, no wonder she knew so much. "You see, my family is a bunch of zombie hunters...not my mom though..." She translated. "And we had this problem before, but in Japan, this person clearly wants to cause this to the world as well, so...do you know what we should do?" I pondered for a moment before my phone buzzed, another text from Mori.

_[Mori-san]: Saichi and I are headed your way, there's something intense going on, I hope your safe._

I put the phone down. "Baka Mori-san..." Nick was still confused about this whole ordeal. "Okay so is there gonna be any subtitles for this conversation?" Juliet and I looked at him before Juliet decided to tell him the situation in English. "Remember 2 years ago? Yeah, it's happening again, only this time it's all over the world!" I nodded once she finished her sentence. "If this means I have to be a head again, I'm saying no."

* * *

><p><em>In Japan<em>

People were fleeing from the scene, fires, destruction, and walking corpses surrounded the area, and few were sliced apart or shot down by two average Japanese students, one was a male, about 19, wielding a scythe, the other, female and sporting twin pistols, aided the male. They seemed to be headed towards the airport, and only one thing was on their minds: They had to help their friend in America. Both knew Crush, the three were practically best friends, and when they heard that she was going to see her grandfather, they knew something was going to happen without her, they just never expected this.

These two were Morimoto and Saichi respectively, and they, along with Crush, trained under her grandfather to hunt monsters. The cause of this entire situation was actually a student of theirs, they just didn't remember who, thus this led to their search for Crush, if anyone could remember a face it was her, it was her gift. They made it to the airport with a few survivors with them, heading towards the first plane to America. Only before Mori sent the text.

_[To: Crush-sempai]: Saichi and I are headed your way, there's something intense going on, I hope your safe._

They hoped that the infection didn't spread to America by the time they got there. From the window of the plane they saw bright lights, five...no, ten bursts of light, different from any natural explosion, Mori remembered what Sakuya's grandfather told him about these situations.

The Dark Purveyors were coming.

* * *

><p><em>Quite spooky! New allies? New Friends? Dark Purveyors? What could happen next!? Find out next chapter!<em>


End file.
